Dumbass Bros
by KirbyMaster53
Summary: In the Mushroom Kingdom everyone here and idiot. But the Mario Bros. are really just Dumbasses. they do much stupid things, like parting, going to the mall, becoming nurses, fighting off evil Koopas and raping and singing against each other. and the most shocking thing to finally Mario and Luigi's parents. (certain content in this story is not suitable for kids under 13 year or 21)
1. What Use To Be A Great Day Part 1

**Author's Note: I KirbyMaster53 would like to tell you about this new story, but that's what the summary is is for. Also I use to be MasterHand53. So enjoy. Please no harsh comments first new story.**

___**Dumbass Bros.**_

_Chapter 1:What Use To Be A Great Day, part 1_

On a planet, in a kingdom, at a castle there was a room that was mostly pink. In that room there was a guy sleeping in a pink bed, wearing red pancake Pj's. He was snoring…Loudly! Until "rrrriiiinnngggg." His alarm clock went off. "What? Oh it's too early to wake up." He said. He looked at the clock. It was 2:56. "It ranged louder. "OKAY! I'm up sheesh damn alarm." Hey got out his bed. "Aaaah!" he said stretching out his back. He went into his bathroom. He looked around at the sink with 2 toothbrushes. And looked at the shower with two towels. "Ngh." He said shrugging and walking out the bathroom. He took off his Pj's and but on fresh blue and red overalls. He opened the bedroom door. "This while be a great day." He said closing the door. "Probably."

Lounge 3:16

Mario walked in no one was there. "Hmm… well since no one is here. He grabbed a Super Soda, and jumped over the couch landing on a pretty soft cushion. After 3 mins Mario finished his Super Soda. "I'm bored." He said hanging upside down. "I got it!" Mario said.

Still the lounge 3:44

Mario set up a rope trap in front the door. And sat there and waited. 7 to 8 mins later. Daisy slammed the door opened. And saw Mario and stepped back a little. S'up daisy." Mario said with a stupid looking grin on his face. Daisy knew something was up. So she looked down to see a rope trap. She pretend not to notice and stepped over it. *hmpt* several mins later peach walked in and stepped over it without ever noticing it. *hmpt* several more mins later. Rosalina walked in and stepped on the trapped and nothing happened. Mario was annoyed. "Whatever I'm out." He said And walked out the room to get some garlic MushroomBalls. Luigi came in and stepped on the trap and in next 3 seconds luigi was hanging upside down. Mario ran back to the lounge. "Yahoo! I worked." "Uh…little help."

Castle gardens 4:10

Mario and The gang where eating at the picnic tables. "Hey daisy can you pass the mash potatoes." Mario asked. "Hey daisy want to hear a joke?" luigi asked. "Sure." "What do you call two fat guys talking?" "I don't know what?" "A Heavy Conversation." "Hahaha Hahaha! Luigi that's Classic." She said laughing uncontrollably. "Hey luigi here's a joke what did the Cannibal do after dumping his girlfriend? …wiped his ass." "caaack huh huh." Rosalina said choking. "Mario that's disgusting." She said trying to breath. "Hey, luigi what is the main cause of earthquakes?" don't know what. "Mario!" "Ha-ha..Eh" luigi couldn't stop laughing. "Daisy here's a joke for ya, why did Master Hand give Men Penises? …So they'd have at least one way to shut a women up!" "Don't Make Me Kick Your Ass Back To Brooklyn!" "Better watch yourself daisy. Cause I'm a Rooster. So watch what my Cock-will-do-to-U." "WHY YOU!" Daisy jumped on the table. "Daisy calm down!" peach said. Yeah daisy your stepping all up in my potato salad. Rosalina said calmly. She was about to jump on Mario, but he ran off before she grabbed him. She got up and chased after the man in red. Peach, Luigi, and Rosalina. Look at them run off. "Hey Rosalina can you pass the Potatoes?" luigi asked. "certainly." She said handing luigi the Potats. "Thanks."

Lounge 5:00

Everyone was hanging upside down on the couch watching Real Husbands Of Hollywood. "Until the door busted open." It was Toad and Toadette was behind Him. "Guys! This is important. Toad yelled…

…

…

…"So what is it?" Luigi asked. There a 75% discount on everything in Coconut Mall. Every looked at each other. And in 4 seconds. The room was empty and Toad and Toadette was on the floor. "Let's go after them!" Toadette said. "Yeah!" Luigi was running ahead of everyone. Mario jumped on his head making him fall back. Daisy kicked Mario making him trip. "gaaah!" luigi got up and ran after them along with Mario. Peach stopped. "WAIT!" she yelled. Everyone stopped. "What?!" daisy yelled. "We forgot our money." "…" everyone face palmed. And ran back to the castle.

T.B.C.

** Well end of this chapter. Hope you all liked it or hated it. Please leave a review. Well I'm out. Peace!**


	2. What Use To Be A Great Day Part 2

**I'm Back! Did you miss me? Probably so. Anyway I'm back with a friend I like to call chapter 2. Let's go meet Him/Her.**

**Chapter 2: What Use To Be A Great Day, Part 2**

After getting the money. Everyone was in front of coconut mall, but the lights were off. "I guess it's closed." Luigi said. "No Duh! Well this turned out to be a great day." "Hey wait look they peaked threw the window to see that one store was still opened. (It was Instrumints. They store that sells instruments and mints.) "Well I'm going in." Mario said walking in. "wait! Come on guys." lunge said chasing Mario. "Mario was already in front of Instrumints. "Luigi! Come take a look." "What is it?" Luigi asked. "Look who's in there." Luigi peeped threw the window. He saw Bowser and some koopas. "Why the hell is Bowser Here?" "I the Fluck am I post to know? But let's go stop him." Mario snapped. The Mario Bros. kicked down the door. "BOWSER!" they yelled. "well looks like Mario and green stache are here." "what are you doing now?" "Well I'm not going to tell you. We already have what I need. So koopa troopas. Get 'em!" the koopas threw spears at Mario and Luigi. But they missed. Luigi hopped on one of them knock the poor turtle in its shell. The kicked it. Knocking out two more koopas. Mario ate a mushroom and grew X2 his size. And smushed all the other koopas. "Wait where'd Bowser go?" "He must have fled." "Hey, since where here…

Peach and daisy where in the basement. And flicked A giant switch. Which turned all the lights on. "Okay let's go find Mario." Peach said. "And Luigi!" daisy said. Mario and Luigi where outside wait for the princesses. P. and D. came out. "Hey guys look what we got." Mario said pointing at the load of instruments. Luigi started passing out the instruments. "He gave daisy a couple of drums. And gave peach a silver and pink microphone. And gave Mario a gold and red electric guitar. And he was holding a regular guitar that was green and bronze. And had an electric key board for Rosalina. "Let from a Band!" Mario and Luigi shouted. "A band? I don't know." Peach muttered. "Come on P. it will be fun!" daisy said smiling. "Okay… I guess." "Yes!" "Okay so where's Rosalina?" "Oh she's said she went to the spa." "Okay well let's get started one this band. "Wait Mario did you pay for this stuff?" "Yeah of course."

Empty Room at Peach's Castle. 6:00

Everyone was in a large empty room full of nothing. "This could be your band room." Toadsworth suggested. "Well it's pretty… pretty…Empty. The only thing in here is nothing." Mario said. "It's fine Toadsworth." Luigi said. "Okay so Rosalina isn't here… how about toad! He can replace her for a while." Daisy suggested. "Yeah sure okay. So first let's get started on our lyrics.

One song Lyrics later.

"Okay we got our lyrics now all we have do is play." So let's practice." "But Mario we don't know how to play…" "Don't worry Luigi!" I got an idea." "And that is?" "I don't have one." "Yeah, of course you don't." "Well let's just play and see how we sound." Peach said. "Okay let's DO IT!" Mario Yelled.

Mario: Hey paisanos! We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game  
Luigi: We're not like the others who get all the fame  
If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double  
Mario: We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers Unh!

A knock on the door was heard. It was Toadette. "Hey guys can I listen?" "Yeah sure why not. "Okay one, two, and three!"

Mario: hey paisanos! We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game  
Luigi: We're not like the others who get all the fame  
If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double  
Mario: We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers Unh!  
Toad: Gimme gimme, gimme gimme  
Daisy: Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang on to your seat  
Mario: Get ready for adventure and remarkable feats  
Peach: You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others  
Daisy: Hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!  
Toad: Unh! Unh!  
I say an h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers!  
Mario: The brothers!  
Luigi: The brothers!

"Something isn't right you're missing something." Toadette said. "She right something is missing. The readers are probably bored as hell and are about to click the back button." "Luigi smacked Mario in the back of his head. "Hey, what was that for?" "Oh nothing." "Hey guys, I now you need another member." Toadette said. She took out here Fone and dialed a number. "Hey, can you swing by the castle and bring your new guitar." Toadette hung up. And put her Fone away. "Okay he should be here any minute." "Wait who?" Bowser crashed through the ceiling. "Bowser! You called Bowser! Yeah he's my friend on Facebook." "So this is the band you're talking about." Bowser asked. "Go home Bowser we don't need you here." "Come on Mario I dialed 11 numbers to get him here. At least give him a shot." "Fine." Mario sighed. "Okay guys let's show Bowser what we got. OKAY one, two, and three!"

Mario:Hey paisanos! We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game  
Luigi: We're not like the others who get all the fame  
If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double  
Mario: We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers Unh!  
Toad: Gimme gimme, gimme gimme  
Daisy: Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang on to your seat  
Mario: Get ready for adventure and remarkable feats  
Peach: You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others  
Dasiy: Hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!  
Toad: Unh! Unh!  
I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers!  
Mario: The brothers!  
Luigi: The brothers!

"Okay it's good but…" "But what?"

On top of Coconut mall 7:23

"I can't believe it… how did Rosalina know that we needed a gig." Luigi said still amazed. "You know Luigi we need a band name. How about One direction." "That already taken." "How about T.L.C." "That's taken too." "How about Big Time Rush." "Taken." "The beetles" taken. "wait wait wait! How about the band!" "Surprisingly that's taken too." "How about the Super Mario 5." Luigi asked. "But there are six of us." "Exactly." "Mario! Luigi! We're about to start!" "Okay come on Luigi." Mario and Luigi got on the huge stage surrounded by people. "Guys you ready?" "YEAH!" they yelled. "Okay! People of The Mushroom Kingdom! We are the Super Mario 5!" the band started playing.

Mario:Hey paisanos! We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game  
Luigi: We're not like the others who get all the fame  
If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double  
Mario: We're faster than the others, you'll be Bowser: hooked on the Brothers Unh!  
H-hooked on the Brothers  
Toad: Gimme gimme, gimme gimme  
Daisy: Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang on to your seat  
Mario: Get ready for adventure and remarkable feats  
Peach: You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others  
Daisy: Hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink!  
Toad: Unh! Unh!  
I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers!  
Mario: The brothers!  
Luigi: The brothers!

Toad: Gimme Yo, yo!  
Mario: we're the Super Mario Brothers and plumbin's our game  
Luigi: Found a secret warp zone while working on a drain  
Peach: Lend the princess a hand in the Mushroom Land.  
Daisy: Join the action with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers!  
Toad: Nooooooooow

Bowser: Evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin' They kidnapped the princess; Mushroom Land needs savin'  
Toad: Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers  
Luigi: They can't help but be hooked on the brothers!

Everyone: Unh!

The crowd started cheering. "Wow they actually like us." Bowser said surprised. "Okay! Mushroom Kingdom ready for another song." YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the crowd shouted. "Alright! Music started.

Mario: Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Luigi: Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Toad:Uh!  
Mario: I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

Daisy: I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Luigi: Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Mario: Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Luigi: Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Bowser: Nothing at all!  
Toad and Peach: Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Bowser: Nothing at all  
Toad and Peach: Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Mario: Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'

(Oh my God, this is great!)  
Yeah

Luigi: I might mess around, and get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Haha

Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Mario: Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Luigi: Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Bowser: No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
Toad: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Peach: I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Toad: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Mario: Ooh Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Luigi: Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Bowser: Nothing at all  
Everyone: Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Bowser: Nothing at all  
Everyone: Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Crowd: NOTHING AT ALL!

T.B.C.

**Well end of chapter 2 hoped you all liked him/her. Remember read-review. Well 53 Out!**


	3. Luigi's Hard Luck

**S'up it's me again! Your story writing friend. K.M.53 I'm sorry for the hour and 57 minute delay. But enough about me. You came to read this. ****Remember I don't own Mario or the others all rights probably got to Nintendo and maybe Sega.**

_**Chapter 3: Luigi's Hard Luck**_

Narrator dude: Our Heroes last seen on top of coconut mall playing in their band. After our heroes finished. A crowd of people chased all the way to Bowser's Castle. And that where this chapter begins!

"Are they…huff…gone yet?" Luigi asked out of breath. "Huff…I think so." Mario responded. "Wait where's Toad?" "Oh he got tackled a while ago. Wait! Where's Peach!?" Mario screamed. "GHA Ha Ha Ha! Mario I got your princess and you can't do A Shitty thing about it." "BOWSER! You Fucking Stupid Ninja Turtle! Give Peach Back!" "Gha ha hahaha ha! Like I'm going to listen to some overweight plumber. If you want her come and get her." "God dammit Bowser always dick riding us. Luigi go to the castle. I Got This." "Okay!" Mario back flipped to the first balcony.

"GHA? Who dares trespasses my castle. A TV came out of bowser's wall. It showed of a video of Mario. Oh it's just him. Well it doesn't matter he'll have to pass my trails to reach me.

Balcony 1: Larry Koopa

"What's up Mario!" a voice said. Something flew in front up Mario. It was Larry. Larry Koopa Jr. Dad says if I destroy you he'll but me as his favorite son. So die!"

Peach's Gardens 1:12

Luigi was walking to the castle until someone tackled him. "Gaah!" Luigi said falling to the ground. "HI! Luigi!" A Toadette said. It's Me Toadeony. Remember Me?" you probably do! Hey viewers if you don't know me. Go to the Canceled Story The Chaos Brothers by Master Hand 53. And you should know." A small shatter was heard far away. "Get of Me!" Luigi said struggling to be free. "Luigi you don't remember me? It's Me Toadeony, from kindergarten, 1st, 2nd,3rd,4th,6th,7th,10th,12th grade." "The only memory of you is you tackling me to the ground now get off me!" Luigi said struggling again, he then became free. And ran inside the castle. Upstairs into his room and slamming the doors shut. He turned around "AAAH!" Luigi screamed he saw Daisy and The Toadette girl in his room. "Oh hi luigi your friend just came in. she's really nice." "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi screamed running out the door and down the hall. He ran into the bathroom. "AAH!" Luigi yelped. He saw peach doing the Toadette girl's hair. "Hi luigi I like your new friend." Peach said with a smile. "AAAAAAHH! Luigi screamed opening the door and running downstairs. Into the kitchen. And got a super soda and sat in a chair. Slowly drinking the soda. 46,753 seconds later…

Luigi ran upstairs onto the balcony. He saw Rosalina and Toadeony looking into the sunset. "Hey luigi can you get your friend, she quite annoying and you we're post to be at this scene 1,353 seconds ago." A small shatter was heard far away. Luigi jumped of the balcony and landed in front of the castle. "Oh hi luigi. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Luigi screamed running away from Toadette. "What did I do?"

Balcony 3: Wendy O. Koopa

"Oh great you're here. Father said that if I destroy you I get to be second head leader of the Koopa clan. Okay let's get started. Mario started running up to here until… Doink! Wait wait I gotta text. "WIUW?"(What is up Wendy?) "NJFSM."(Nothing just fighting stupid Mario.) Doink! "Y?" (Why?) "TBCSLOTKC(to become second leader of the Koopa clan)Mario slipped by the the distracted female Koopling.

Luigi's Mansion 7:10pm

Luigi was hiding in a small room. And totally forgot this mansion was haunted. "Luigi suddenly heard a cackling laugh. "Haahaah ha ha." suddenly a crown fell from the ceiling right in front of him. BOO! King boo yelled scaring luigi. His crown flew on top off his head. "W'at ya'll t'ink ya'll doin' settin' foot in ma mansion. E'M SURE I DIDN'T INVITE ANI OF YA'LL IN, DID I?" "Um why are you talking like that?" After Ya'll trapped meh in t'at paintin' ma voice c'anged. So why ya'll in meh mansion ani way?" "Well I'm trying to hide from this girl." "Oh meh boy luigi are finally getting' 'em ladies. Tell meh how it started." "Okay so it started by~ 3-4 hours later. "Okay I'LL "ELP YA'LL WIT' YOUR LADY PROMBLEM. WEH START NOW"

Balcony 5: Roy Koopa

Mario ran up some stairs in to a room with filled with pipes. Mario looked around and the pipes started shooting Green, red, and blue koopas shells. "What The Hell is up with a these shell. Suddenly a giant pipe appeared out the ground. And a giant spikey pink shell flew out and landed on the ground. Shaking the place. "That was a corny ass mother loving joke, Mario." It was no other than Roy Koopa. "Mario was about to~ "AAAH!" Mario twisted his ankle. And fell to the floor. "This is great I'll make you howl with pain, then get a pack of wolves to howl with me, and catch a owl and then eat it and cut ourselves to get it out, and sew ourselves back up. "That's a little extreme. Roy started walking over to Mario while Mario scooted back. And when he hit wall. He covered his head with his arms. At that moment Roy slipped on a Koopa shell and slammed himself as he hit a ground. And twisted his ankles, elbows, shoulders, knees, tongue, uvula, and left kidney. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Ha-ah! Take that you fucking Mother Sucker." Mario got up and slowly walked away.

Outside of Luigi's Mansion

King Boo and Luigi were standing outside. "You said and I quote "I'll call rig't her up and she'll be here in no time." Luigi was suddenly tackled by Toadeony. "Hey, ToaDEONY! I NEED TA SPEAK WIT' YA. Toadeony sprayed ghost repellent. And King Boo fled the seen. "I'll get ya'll back for t'at!" Luigi escaped Toadeony's bear hug. And she chased him to the same area the crowd did.

Bowser's Other Castle (Final Room) 9:18pm

"Bower! Give peach back! Mario looked around and saw a stage and a cage with peach. Mario ran on stage. Bowser jumped from the sky and landed in front of Mario. Knocking him of the stage. "GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Bowser Roared. "There is no way for you to get my Princess. What are you going to do now?" "I'm Gonna *Pose* sing. Whoever wins gets peach." "Fine!" "Wait what?" peach yelled. "Let's-a Go!" "Show Time!"

WARNING: NONE OF THEM CAN SING

Mario: hey, Koopa, you're such a stubborn fellow. Won't you give up on Peach already?

Bowser: Well I regret to inform you that's unacceptable. I'm her destiny, no doubt about it.

Peach: Won't the both of you stop it? Just look at the mirror…

Mario and Bowser: Well you don't have to say such a thing…

Men Compete With Their Hearts!

Bowser: Nice job

Mario: Oh, Nice job!

Bowser: Mario, How have ya been doing lately?

Mario: Doing excellent, you know? The Ds and Wii stuff have all sold out!

Bowser: Isn't that nice…? No time to slow down!

Mario: Oh cut it out Bowser! Ah, The second Verse is starting!

Bowser: My sweetest Peach girl, I'm so in love with you. If you can't understand that, I'll kidnap you and steal you up again.

Mario: I'll steal you back risking my life with a good fight! But I Cannot steal your heart…

Peach: Cut it out the two of you… *sigh* Are you even listening to me at all?

Mario and Bowser: The annoyance in you is all so charming and Men Compete With Their Hearts!

Mario: I love you I love you I love you

Bowser: (Love you Love you Love you)

Mario: I love you I love you I love you

I love you I love you I love you

Bowser: (Love you Love you Love you)

Mario: I love you I love you I love you

Bowser: (love you love you love)

Ba-da ba-da ba-duh

?: Wait a Minute! Aren't you forgetting someone!?" LU-I-GI! Entering the stage! Thanks for waiting!

Mario: WAIT WAIT WAIT?! Excuse me?

Bowser: Fuck you, Man! Fuck you, Man! Try to understand the atmosphere here!

Mario: If you yell something else, I'll really kick the hell out of you!

Peach: One mushroom eater is enough for me… Quite insolent for a stand you see…

Mario: by looking at us we'd only pass as medium/low class…

Bowser: While, other Men Compete With Their Hearts…

Mario: Men Compete With Their Hearts…

Peach: Get me outta of this…

Bowser: Ah, the chapters finally over

Mario: I'm exhausted…

Bowser: So…Let's get the next chapter rolling!

Mario: Ah sorry… I have this and that to do…

Oh I see… Next time introduce me to someone nice!

Mario: Next time introduce to someone nice!?

Peach: look who's talking.

Mario: Did you know that your Mics on?

Bowser: Really, Who cares!

Mario: Kay, be like that!

"So is anyone is going to let me out this cage?" "You're on your own, peach!" "Quiet You!" Bowser and Mario Left the castle. Luigi unlocked the cage. "Thank you, luigi" and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "YA! LUIGI!

End Credits

Voices by

Mario-you

Luigi-you

Peach-you

Bowser-your mother

Daisy-you

Rosalina-Rosalina

Toadeony-Kevin Heart

Toadette-You

Toad-you

Larry-you

Wendy-you

Roy-You

Ludwig-You

Bowser Jr.-you

King Boo-ooB gniK

Words by

MasterHand53

KirbyMaster53

Word Program

Story by

MasterHand53

KirbyMaster53

Produced by

Thanks for reading

T.B.C.

**And That's That! Don't worry the story not over… I think. Well subscribe and comment. I'm outies. 53 OUT!**


	4. Mario's Hard Luck (crystal shard 1)

**Welcome Back Friends! This Chapter has to do with the L word. If you know what I mean. Here your next chapter. **

_**Chapter 4: Mario's Hard Luck **_(crystal shard 1)

Narrator Guy: Last Time on the dragon ball Z Goku and the… Wait wait sorry. Last Time on The Dumbass Bros. A girl name Toadeony. Chased and harassed luigi. While Mario had to out sing Bowser for peach's hand. But instead of them getting her hand, luigi got the Kiss.

Luigi was holding Peach's Hand and was walking safely back to the castle. "So… That's a Yes?" Peach asked. "Ummm… Sure?!" luigi said excitedly.

The Lounge 7:30

Mario and Bowser were playing Street Fighters on Mario's ps2. Mario was Ryu and Bowser was Ken. Until Peach and Luigi came in. "Hey guys! Guess what?" Peach asked. "What, Peach?" "Me and Luigi are couple now!" "Whhhhhaaaat?!" Mario screamed. "Bowser chocked and fell off the couch. Mario ran up to them. "Whhat do you mean as a C-Couple?!" "Well~" "I don't need no damn Flashback." "Well are you at least happy for us?" peach asked. "Yeah I'm happy, Very… Happy." The room started to rumble. Every looked back. To see Bowser in a full rage of Fury. "GHHHHHWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bowser screamed with fire shooting out his mouth scorching the ceiling. "How dear you steal her from ME! That's It! No Holding Back! I'm At **FULL RAGE!" **"Yeah Bowser Let's get 'em!"

_**SHOWTIME!**_

Peach: 750

Luigi: 975

Mario: 875

Bowser: 1,200

Bowser Started to create a fire ball. Mario covered from him. Luigi jumped high In the air. And started to do a ground pound. Mario Protected Bowser.

M-20.

Peach used protect. Mario threw a fire ball. Had no effect on peach. Luigi took 50 damage. L-50.

Bowser exhaled a Huge flamethrower damaging everyone.

P-120

L-90

M-100

Mario hoped on Bowser back. And grabbed him by the horns. And tried to ram into Peach and Luigi. Luigi successfully dodge the attack. Peach took 40 damage.

P-40

Peach: 590

Luigi: 855

Mario: 775

Bowser: 1,200

Bowser walked up to peach and Punched her. P-70. Peach counter it with a dual slap. Bowser fell back. B-80 "Dammit!"

Luigi ground pound Bowser. B-160. Mario charged up a fire ball. Bowser couldn't move. Luigi ran up to Mario. "Great Timing!" Mario unleashed the fire ball on luigi.

L-200.

Peach ground pound Mario. Mario was now stuck the ground. M-130. Bowser got up. And pulled Mario out the ground and threw him a peach. Peach it him back. Bowser hit him back. Peach was knocked down by Mario.

P-100

M-200

Peach: 420

Luigi: 655

Mario: 545

Bowser: 960

"GHWWAA! This Is Getting Nowhere Fast!" Bowser threw fire out his mouth. Burning everyone and himself. "There everyone takes 30 Damage Every Turn.

Mario Jumped up in the air.

Luigi jumped in the air. They started punching and kicking while falling to the ground. Bowser tried to ram into peach. She tried to push him back. But Bowser was driving her into the ground. E-30

Mario hit the ground and luigi hit Bowser. "OWW!" peach pushed him back making him trip himself and slamming on the ground.

M-150

L-160

P-90

B-350

Mario jumped on Bowser back, again. And tried to ram into them once more. Mario hit both of them.

P-70

L-70

Bowser fell and Mario flew off slamming him into a wall.

M-60

B-50

E-30

Peach: 200

Luigi: 365

Mario: 275

Bowser: 500

*tick* tick*tick*tick*

"Ghhaa! What The Hell Is That Noise?!" Bowser screamed. Mario looked around to see something shiny under Luigi's foot. "Luigi! Move!" Mario started dig the ground up. "What is it, Mario?"Peach asked. "It's a bomb. "What kind of bomb?" Bowser asked.

"It's a…a…" "A WHAT?!"  
"A Nuc." "A NUC!" everyone yelled. "Uh… what's a Nuc?" Peach asked. "You don't know what a Nuc is?" Luigi asked. "No, so tell us." "Okay so Nuc is short for Nuclear… Nuclear Bomb. Some are big some are small. But Nucs and wipe us of the face of the earth. They're that powerful." "Luigi! We have 10 mins and 37 seconds to get out of here. We need to get everyone out the castle." "Okay let's go guys."

Castle halls 9:00pm

Mario ran to Rosalina's room. "Rosalina, Open the door!" The door opened. Rosalina was sitting on her bed playing with her Luma. "Rosalina! There's a bomb on the castle! We need to evcic… e-ecvav…" "Evacuate." "Yeah!" "Alright, I'm going to evacuate everyone at once." And with that she disappeared. Mario disappeared as well.

Outside the castle 9:09

Mario looked around. And he was outside the castle ground. Along with Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Rosalina, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Toadeony, Toadsworth, and Toadbert. Also with a bunch of other toad. The Bomb went off but instead of the castle explouding it was inhale by a dark matter of space and dusk.

"what the hell is that?" Mario asked. "I don't know it kinda looks like subspace, too me." Luigi said. "It's a Bunch a dark lifeless matter called Duskspace." Bowser said. "Yeah, right Bowser." "No, Mario Bowser's Correct. I have seen this among the stars. But nothing like this." "so what are we going to do about it?" Daisy asked. "How about this!" Peach held a small chest in the air. "Rosalina Open the chest." "It's a Crystal shard." Rosalina said. "What is a Crystal shard?" Mario asked. "It's a mythical piece that said to provoke darkness."peach said answering for her. "Yes, But one ins't enough. But this one could tell us who is the cause behind this." "The shard flew out of her hand. And It shined so bright almost blinding everybody. After it stopped everyone felt a chill down their spines. The shard came back down and back into the chest.

Everyone turned around to see Dark Bowser Standing Before them. _**"GGGHHHHWWWWAAA HAA AAH HAAAA HAAA!" "So that stupid Shard revealed my presence, No Matter. So how do you like your new castle? Don't even say it's gorgeous. **_"By gorgeous, you mean hideous then yes! It's gorgeous." _**"Oh look its Jump Man. So nice to see you again! Oh and my BFF Bowser. Nice to see you too!"**_ "What do want? Dark Bowser? _**"Oh please. Just call me Bowsark. And what I want is this world and all the other ones as well! Any way let's make this conversation another time . I need to go somewhere. **___"Wait! How did you return, we destroy you. _** "Ahh, yes. The blessing of being destroyed. Any who. I'll be off, have some important business to do I another dimension. Good-bye thanks for the talk!" **_ Bowsark disappeared in a cloak of darkness. "Damn what are we going to do?" Luigi asked. "We need to get the other six Crystal Shards. The next closest one is held by the Boo tribe and their Leader King Boo.

And with that they were off. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Toad, and Toadette. Were off to retrieve the second Crystal Shard.

T.B.C.

**Did you like the fourth chapter? Hope so leave a review, please. (I don't really care if you do or not) And with that 53 was out, Peace.**


	5. A Ghoul Vision Of A Spirits Spooky Side

**Welcome! Nice to see ya'll again. It's been a long time. But never mind that, we have a story to get to.**

_**Chapter 5:A Ghoul Vision Of A Spirits Spooky Side**_

It was a Super Sunny afternoon

Mario and the Gang we're falling Luigi to EverShade Valley. Where the second Shard awaits. "Luigi are we there yet? My feet hurt." Toad complained. "Does it look like where there?" Luigi Responded. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh… Yes?" "Well we're not." "Bowser, can I hop on your back?" "No." "I'll let you on mine." Mario said. "Thanks!" Toad said hoping onto Mario's back. "Wait where's Rosey?" Daisy asked. "Rosey?" "Yeah, me and peach call Rosalina Rosey sometimes." "We'll she said she gonna try to locate more shard for us." Peach said. "Oh Okay." "Everyone look!" Toad said pointing at the small Building. "We can ask to rest there for a while." "I guess it wouldn't Hurt. Alright guys to the small Building." Luigi said starting to run off. Everyone ran as well.

Boo-ba's Inn 3:50pm

Mario and Luigi walked in. "HEY! ANYBODY HOME?" Mario yelled. "Shut up! What the hell wrong with you?" "What's wrong with you stealing Peach from me?" "I didn't steal her. She asked me. Anyway we're the Owner of this place?" *thump* *thump* "w-what's that?" Luigi asked. "I'm guess it from down stairs… I think." Mario walked back outside. Come on guys wait in the lobby, we'll be right back. Bowser come with us?" Bowser didn't respond. But, followed Mario's orders. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser went down stairs to the Basement.

"Damn. This place is huge from what it looked like on the outside." "Hey! Look over there it's coming from that door." Luigi said pointing to that door that the thumping was coming from, when they were up stairs.

When they got there…

"Fuck it, to the south of the Earth! The Damn Door is locked!" Mario yelled. "Step aside you weak mushrooms. Bowser Is Here!" Bowser slammed his Meaty Fist against the door. "Not, even a dent." "Yeah, and you call us the weak Mushrooms." Suddenly the door Shattered. "Gha ha ha-ah ha. Seem it only took time, nothing can stand against Bowser!" Luigi walked in. "WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi screamed. "LUIGI! What's Wrong?" Luigi came running out. Followed by an army of boos." Mario and Bowser ran away from the door. While Hundreds of boos came out the was sealed door. "Shit!" "Mario! Were All Doomed!" Luigi cried.

"Wait! In the corner! Luigi look!" Luigi looked to see a chest. He quickly opened it. To find Several Boo Mushrooms. He stuffed all he could into his pockets. And tossed Mario and Bowser some. After eating and chocking on the Mushrooms. Their bodies turned white and shrunk into a ballish-shape. The boos didn't even Notice the Trio. "Okay, let's slip by them." Luigi said. "Luigi, they never even noticed us. The Whole Inn Started to Rumble. "Let's get out of here!"

The Trio Floated out the Basement.

The Boos Saw Peach and Them. "Peach! Here!" Mario Gave Peach, Daisy, Toad and Toadette a Boo Mushroom. After Eating and Chocking on the Mushrooms. They transformed into boos. "Okay Let's Go!" They quickly floated out the Inn. After Escaping the Inn. Well you know. "The Inn Exploded with thousands of boos coming out at once. And one Large Boo. It had a Jewel Incrusted Crown, Pink Earrings. With a body tone of extremely Whitish-Pink. It also had White lipstick on its Lips and it had Purple eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Mario Screamed!

"LAA haa la-ah! It Is Like Me! Queen Boo!" "Wait There's a queen boo?" Queen Boo Turned to see Mario and them. A Pulse of Purple and White came from her body. A Shattering Sound of Nothing was heard. And Mario and them transformed back to their normal selfs. "EELEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL" Queen Boo released a screech. "AAH! My ears! Toad yelled. Toad and Toadette fainted from the Powerful screech. "It is totally Time to like totally take over the World!" "HOLD ON! Ain't Nobody Is Like Taking Over This World. This World Is Like Totally Mine!" Bowser Screamed. "Are you like trying Like to Make Fun of me?" "YEAH, I AM! NOW GO BACK IINTO YOUR CELL BEFORE THINGS GET UGLY!" That is totally like it! Like Really, I am Mad Now!" "Bring It On!" Mario yelled.

_**LET'S-A GO!**_

_**VS. Queen Boo**_

Queen Boo Summons Allies…

5 guardian boos appeared.

M:875

L:975

P:750

D:790

B:1,200

QB:3,560

GB:100

GB:100

GB:100

GB:100

GB:100

Mario Jumps on Queen Boo. QB-50

Luigi Throws Mario QB-40

M-30

Queen Boo Flies in the air and Released a Black Pulse. Day has now turned into Night. Queen Boos Rams into Bowser. B-70

Peach is defending. Bowser started to charge up a Fire Ball. Luigi ground a Guardian Boo

GB-100

Guardian Boo Has Fallen.

Daisy equipped Fetch Gloves and Boots. And now has the ability to Punch and Kick ghosts. Daisy Suckered Punched a Guardian Boo.

GB-230 Guardian Boo has fallen.

Mario jumped on Queen Boo, again. QB-50

Queen Boo is defending.

Bowser Unleashed a Huge Fire Ball. Hitting Peach, 2 guardian boos and Queen Boo.

P-110

GB-450

GB:280

QB:290

Guardian Boo and Guardian Boo has fallen. Guardian Boo calls allies. 2 more guardians boos appear.

M:845

L:975

P:640

D:790

B:1130

QB:3,130

GB:100

GB:100

GB:100

Queen Boo uses Halo Effect. Every takes 90 damage. Ev-90

Mario and Luigi use PowerJump. On Queen Boo QB-100

Daisy throws Bowser at a Guardian Boo.

GB-790 Guardian Boo has fallen

Peach is gives Mario, Luigi, And Bowser a Fire flower. Mario and Luigi turn into Fire Mario and Luigi. Bowser has turned into Blaze Bowser.

Blaze Bowser uses Inferno Punch on Queen Boo. QB-190 Luigi use fire ball on guardian boo. GB-90

Fire Mario Hops on Blaze Bowser's back and Tries to Ram into Queen Boo. Queen Boo Dodge their attack. They kept going and crashed, BB-120 FM-110

Luigi Threw a Pokeball at Guardian Boo. *Shake* *Shake* Guardian Boo Came out the Pokeball. "Shoot!" It appeared to be caught.

Queen Boo use Evilashed Pulse. Everyone took 70 damage. EV-70 Guardian Boo has fallen. Mario summoned allies. Toad and Toadette has appeared.

FM:565

FL:715

P:485

D:790

BB:1130

TD:500

TT:600

QB:3,130

GB:100

Fire Mario's defending. Fire Luigi's defending. Toad tackle queen boo. QB-1 Toadette Ground-Pounded Queen Boo QB-100

Blaze Bowser Charged up a fire ball. Daisy body slammed a guardian boo. GB-90 Peach is defending.

Queen Boo uses Drain. Everyone's energy drained. Ev-10 QB+80 Guardian Boo has fallen.

Fire Mario Fire Punched Queen Boo. QB-200 Fire Luigi Fire Kicked Queen Boo QB-140 Blaze Bowser is charging up a fire ball.

Toad jumped on Queen boo. QB-10 Toadette Slammed into Queen Boo. QB-40

Queen Boo Attacked Blaze Bowser. BB-290 Bowser's fire ball flew into the sky. _**!RAGE! **_"Gggaaahhh! I Wasn't Done With That, Now You're Getting It!"

Blaze Bowser Hyper Punched Queen Boo.

QB-900

Peach and Daisy are defending.

FM:555

FL:705

P:475

D:780

BB:730

TD:490

TT:590

QB:1,730

Queen Boo's defending.

"Guys do you here that?" Everyone looked up to see a gigantic Fire heading towards them. Blaze Bowser Retreated into his shell. "Uh…" "There's now where to run Luigi!"

The Fire Ball Impacted the earth. Everyone takes Massive Damage.

Alllies-9989

Blaze Bowser-720

Queen Boo-30

Allies have fallen. "You…we'll Never take…over my Kingdom. You…are just some…useless spirit. And I will Never Let you…**TAKE OVER THIS KINGDOM!" **Blaze Bowser uses Extreme Punched. QB-100 Blaze Bowser uses Extreme Punch QB-200 Blaze Bowser uses Ultimate's Power. Blaze Bowser Punched Queen Boo. For the final time. QB-900,750

Queen Boo has fallen. Blaze Bowser had is energy Drained. BB-10

Blaze Bowser has fallen.

(Guess this was a Draw)

"Like what the hell? Who are you guess like anyway?" "Gaaaah!...We just…need the Crystal…Shard!"Bowser said, "Oh Em Gee! You mean Booliterate; He is like totally like my BF!" "Who…is Boolit…erate?" Luigi asked. "You totally don't know him? He like the king of all the Boos. "You Mean King Boo." "Like, Yeah! He has my Crystal Shard! "I seriously don't know why you guys want it?!" "We…Need it for…"

Far away in a place that's not here.

"_**So are you guys up to the task?!" **_ "Whatever it takes." "_**Great! Ghhhhaaaawwaaaahahahah!"**_

T.B.C.

**This chapter was pretty much fighting, nut the next chapter will not have fighting…I Think. Well whatever. 53 out.**


End file.
